indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Roarke
Bio Thief/Criminal turned entrepreneur. For additional information about Roarke's early business dealings, see the page on Roarke/Criminal History. Married to Eve Dallas. Born in Dublin. Biological father is Patrick Roarke. Mother is Siobhan Brody. Summerset is butler and father figure. Description 'Eyes' *His eyes were blue, but the word was much too simple for the intensity of color or the power in them.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 20 *He has wild,Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 212 bold,Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 20 and brilliantly blue eyes.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 20; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 42, 43 *Killer, sinfully blue eyes;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 2 he had stupendous eyes, bold and brilliantly blue.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 6 *Eyes bluer than prized cobalt;Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 15 he has bold blue laser eyes.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 4, 106, 142 *'Sorcerer's eyes' of a bold, and brilliant blue with thick, dark lashes.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 2 'Face' *His face was like a painting, a depiction in perfect oils of some fallen angelGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 17 (he looked like an angel; a fallen one - a dangerous one);Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 142 he is prettyNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 305; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 154; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 81; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 2 with a "miracle-of-the-gods face."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 42, 43 *He was attractive with a strong face and poet's mouth; strong, gorgeous, somehow Raphaelite looks of a doomed angel.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 2 *Strong bones laying the excellent foundation under that Irish white skin;Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 6 he has a face designed to make a woman whimper with lust. Strong, sharp bones, and a full, firm mouth.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 20 He has sharped, defined facial bones.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 2 *He was almost ridiculously handsome: the narrow, aesthetic face; the slash of cheekbones; and sculpted mouth.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 20 *He has his father's face.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 135 *He has a billion-dollar jackpot of a face and a sculpted mouth;Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 6 a mouth fashioned to spout poetry, issue orders, and drive a woman to madness.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 15 *A face she (Eve) often thought belonged on a Renaissance painting.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 15 *He is an absurdly handsome manPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 163 with a beautifully sculpted mouth and a face, Eve thought, that must make the gods weep for joy over their work.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 4 *His beautiful face was unshaven - a rarity - and as expressionless and remote as those in her dreams had been.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 321, 322 **In the morning, his face was a little rough from the night's growth of beard.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 2 Nora's Comments *"No dimples for Roarke. If he had them, I'd have mentioned them."Roberts, N. (January 29, 2006). StoooooooooooPID Questions for Nora, Part XX!! A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 9, 2009 from ADWOFF. 'Hair' *A flow of rich, black hair framed the sheer beauty of his face;Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 17; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 20; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 6 black silk hair.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 2, 3 *His hair was black, thick and full, and swept back from a strong forehead to fall inches above broad shoulders.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 20 A wizard's mane of thick black hair.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 2 *Roarke's dark hair skimmed his shoulders.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 87 **His hair flowed, dark as night and nearly to his shoulders.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 15 Nora's Comments *"I think Roarke's hair's a bit shorter around the face than at the back."Roberts, N. (September 7, 2002). The Official Really STOOOOOPID Questions for Nora, Part V. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 9, 2009 from ADWOFF. *"No, Roarke's hair is above his shoulders--an inch or two above."Roberts, N. (October 12, 2007). SQ XXIV for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 9, 2009 from ADWOFF. *"Roarke's hair is straight. But has great body--just like the rest of him."Roberts, N. (February 10, 2002). Stooopid Questions for Nora, Part Toooooo ;-). A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 9, 2009 from ADWOFF. 'Body' *Tall and lean, dark and gorgeous;Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 20 he has a tall, rangy bodySalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 42, 43 with broad shoulders.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 20 *An elegant manNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 49 with long, elegant fingersNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 45 and elegant, manicured hands.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 17, 59, 274; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 107; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 204 *His body was as attractive as his face.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 2 *Leanly muscled body;Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 15 long and lean;Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 4 a firm, lanky body.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 3 Nora's comments *"I'd say Roarke's rather smooth chested. If he had a manly pelt, it would've been mentioned."Roberts, N. (May 16, 2005). Stooooopid Questions for Nora, Part XVII. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 9, 2009 from ADWOFF. 'Accent' *His voice was smooth, with a whisper of the charm of Ireland over it, like rich cream over warmed whiskey.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 40 He has a lovely voice that hinted of Irish mistsGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 18 (hinted of the misted hills and green fields of Ireland).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 2; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 42, 43; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 8 *Ireland wove misty magic through his voice;Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 5 lilt of Ireland in his voice.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 2 **Sometimes when he talked – just the way that hint of Celtic music wove through the words – Eve wanted to drool.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 214 'Movement' *Smooth and elegant.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 3 *Roarke moved so quietly, he barely stirred the air if he didn't choose.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 270 *He made less noise than their cat.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 64 Personality *"I appreciate complications, lieutenant, and I appreciate simplicity."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 41 Roarke prefers people to machines, most of the time.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 75 In Roarke's mind, droids and computers were convenient but impersonal.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 219 *Roarke broke into Eve's apartment, then was annoyed when she thought he might have broken in to her computer.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 99, 101 *He was a man who bought and sold, who controlled, and who enjoyed the power of it. And the profit.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 22 *Roarke, when having nerves/emotion (stress, embarrassment, uncertainty, frustration, etc.), sometimes tucks his hands in his pockets.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 143, 229; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 290 *In Glory in Death, Mira described Roarke as a strong, vital, and clever man.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 112 *He was, above all, a patient man.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 3 Roarke was, at least with himself, a brutally honest man.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 211 *The boy from Dublin's sad alleys made himself rich, successful, respected, but he'd never forgotten what it was to be poor, a failure, and disdained.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 185 Roarke said we're all here to get rich.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 241 *He has a predisposition for violence; he learned to channel it, as Eve did. He had a goal – to get out, to have means and power. He accomplished that.Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 46, 47 **Roarke considers morality a personal rather than legislative area.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 49 **Nadine said he has ice in his veins and she didn't imagine he'd have any problem with a couple of cold-blooded killings.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 182 **Roarke credits Summerset with being "a kind of compass at a time when I might have taken a much darker path."Salvation in Death, Chapter 14. *According to Reva Ewing, "There's no one scarier, or meaner. Or kinder."Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 70 *Eve sometimes finds his presence helpful when interviewing people. She calls his effects "the Fear of Roarke" and "the Power of Roarke", which are different but both advantageous.Strangers in Death, Chapter 17. *Had he used wit, wiles, and whatever came to hand to fight and claw his way out of the alley to where he was now? Goddamn bloody well right he had, and would do it all again, without remorse or regret. He didn't ask to be considered pure and saintly. He'd come from a man who'd murdered in cold blood, and yes, he'd done some of the same.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 109 **But he'd made himself into more, into better. Into other ... and when he'd fallen in love with a cop, with a woman he respected on every possible level, he'd given up a great deal ... He'd made himself ... He'd carved out this life, and he loved this woman above everything else. To have anyone, anyone suspect he would use her - that she would allow herself to be used - was enraging.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 109, 110 *Though he has his father's face,Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 135 Inspector Farrell once looked into Roarke's eyes and told him she expected to see some of Patrick Roarke in him. But she didn't. Not a bit.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 260 *Roarke feels great responsibility for those who work for him.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 31 "How many more will be betrayed to death simply because they're mine ... There are millions employees. I've given him millions to pluck from."Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 146 **In Creation in Death, when Eve asks him how many employees he has, Roarke answers, "I honestly couldn't say."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 90 *Even for Roarke, who'd be desperately poor, achingly hungry, it wasn't about the money so much as it was about the game of compiling it, having it, using it to make more of it. And wielding the power of it.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 131 **He enjoys the money and the making of it.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 88 *Roarke never gets tired of being fawned over.Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 338 When Eve asked him if he ever gets tired of everything and everyone sucking up to him, Roarke replied, "Why, no. Why should I?"Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 184 **"It was the sort of brown-nosing that irritated Roarke."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 219 **He said he doesn't believe in keeping his employees waiting on his whims.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 90 *Roarke likes comfort.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 72 *According to Roarke, what good was power if you didn't flex its muscles now and again?Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 99 *On his home: What he'd needed to build, to have, to hold. Not just for the status, the elegance, the privilege - though with Roarke those would play a part - but because he'd needed, very much needed, to make a home.citation needed *"I'm a superstitious man with a logical mind that can entertain the illogical."Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 95 Roarke thought that Eve would always search for the logical, the rational, with he was a bit more flexible.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 44 *Roarke said he disliked brutalizing women, in any form.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 73 **The use and/or abuse of children always bothered Roarke ('burned in his belly').Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 210 Roarke said he admires and respects a woman who does the necessary, whatever it might be, for her child.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 268 *When Roarke said he was often even better than he thinks he is, Eve responded, "Nobody's better than you think you are."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 285 **According to Eve, Roarke knew everything.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 17 **Eve said Roarke knows people, has a way of getting inside their heads, and that nothing ever surprises him (he disagreed as he said Eve surprised him continually).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 120 *When Maxia Carlyle asked if he was still dangerous, he said he was domesticated, entirely.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 7 *In Judgment in Death, Mavis described Roarke as a sexual banquet ... smart and interesting and mysterious.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 148 *She According to Nadine Furst, Roarke is a fanatic about privacy.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 182 Family *Roarke considered not making direct contact with his family; he thought about checking them out with background checks and observing them from a distance.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 195 **Roarke said, "I needed to see them, speak to them, hear their voices. Hers, especially. Sinead. My mother's twin. And I would have rather faced torture than knock." He could remember the moment still, the sweaty panic of it. "It was hideously hard to do. What would they think of me? Would they look at me and see him? And if they did, would I? Would they look at me, see only my sins—which are plentiful—and none of her, the mother I never knew existed? The prodigal's a hard role to carry."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 195 *After Eve asked Summerset to arrange a call from Sinead to Roarke, Roarke told Eve that it was nice to be looked after.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 228, 270, 275 Friendship *Regarding friends, Roarke said he has a few.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 141 Later, he said, "I don't have many close friends."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 263 **Roarke said he respects the privacy of the people he cares about.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 153 *Childhood/Ireland friends: Brian Kelly, Jennie O'Leary (deceased), Michael Connelly (deceased), Tommy Brennen (deceased), Shawn Conroy (deceased) *See also Roarke's former lovers; it is unknown if he considered all of them 'friends'. *Roarke is friends with Richard DeBlass and Elizabeth Barrister and has known them for several years; first on a business level, then on a personal one; he takes his friendships seriously.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 44, 150 Richard said that Roarke cares very much for Elizabeth and Richard, and a few select others. But he wasn't sure Roarke would let himself risk quite that unstable an emotion as love.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 122, 123 *Suzanna Kimball is his friend.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 79 *Roarke said he was friends with Yvonne Metcalf, they were close at one time, and lovers, briefly.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 104 **They drifted apart once her career took off and made numerous demands on her time and energy. The last time he saw her was December 31, 2057/January 1, 2058; he danced with her at a party, she went home with him, they had sex, conversation, and brunch. He didn't hear from her again until six or seven weeks later (mid-February). He brushed her off, saying he was involved.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 118, 119 * In the stories, Roarke is friends with some of Eve's co-workers. Spiritual Beliefs and Catholicism *Roarke said, "Fate rules, Eve. You follow the steps, and you plan and you work, then fate slips in laughing and makes fools of us. Sometimes we can trick it or outguess it, but most often it's already written."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 226 * Roarke does not show outward signs of organized religion, but he grew up in predominantly-Catholic Dublin and seems disturbed about whether he might be Catholic after all: **Roarke stopped dead in his tracks and asked Eve, "You swore at a priest? ... You went up against the Holy Mother Church?"Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 44 **When Eve asked if he was kind of Catholic, the faintest hint of unease shifted into his eyes and he said, "I don't know that I am."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 45 **When Eve mentioned that his mother probably had him baptized, he answered, "I don't know that ... Well Christ, is that something I have to worry about now?"Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 45 **When Eve said she had a Catholic question, Roarke said, "I don't know why the hell you'd ask me."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 289 When asked how often people are supposed to go to confession, Roarke asked, "How the bloody, buggering hell should I know?"Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 290 **When Eve asked him why he felt jumpy at the thought of being Catholic, he said, "You'd be jumpy, too, if I asked you things that make you feel the hot breath of hell at your back." Eve said he wasn't going to hell; he had married her; she said, and "I'm your goddamn salvation. ... I guess you're mine, pal. And if I'm wrong? Hey, we'll go down in flames together."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 290 *Roarke is not sure which commandment has to do with adulterySalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 126 but he can name the deadly sins. *Roarke believes there is a "special place" for innocent children who had died. Eve hopes he is right.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 310 Nicknames *Perhaps the most recurrent nickname Eve calls Roarke is 'Ace' (though it is not limited to him).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 233; Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 338; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 31, 70; Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 6; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 139; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 289; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 197; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 139; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 185; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 28, 136, 198, 275; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 229''Indulgence in Death, Chapter 1. *Eve also call Roarke "pal".Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 290Indulgence in Death, Chapter 1. *Blue EyesStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 267 *'Irish' and 'Prime Buns'Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 147, 319 *King of the WorldStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 267 *"Lucky Bastard" by Eve Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 46 *Nurse NancySalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 220 *Nurse StudlyStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 355 *Officer IncredibleStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 262 *Scary RoarkePromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 95Delusion in Death, Chapter 11. *Super-RoarkeSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22693-3), p. 310 '''Interesting Facts' *ID number 33492-ABR-50Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 19 *Likes/Collects Antiques and antique weapons.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 10 **He's got one of the finest art collections in the world; arts and antiques. He's also a licensed gun collector.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 10 **Roarke finds guns fascinating.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 44 Shooting them is like a hobby for him.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 144 **Nadine said he has one of the top weapons collection in the world.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 182 **In Naked in Death, Roarke said only he had access to his weapons, no one else does on his staff; only Roarke has access to the codes.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 214 ***Eve thought the elegant violence of his weapons room suited him perfectly.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 76 *Favors raw silk shirts.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 163 **He also wears expensive and meticulously tailored linen shirts.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 61 *Roarke has knowledge of certain pieces of the past and an affection for them.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 149 He also has an affection for books.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 235 **Roarke likes old stuff; he'd rather read a book than scan a disc, rather go to Mexico than program a simulation in his holoroom.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 225 *From at least Naked in Death to Born in Death, Roarke smoked cigarettes.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 44, 101; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 96, 137; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 68; additional citations needed *He prefers cool showers (63 degrees).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 133 *He swims and works out.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 203 *Roarke drinks black coffee, Mexican beer,Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 46 brandy,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 43, 46, 90; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 119; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 286 Guinness, whiskey,Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 131 tequila,Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 352, 353 Champagne,Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 223, 224; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 280 and wine.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 70, 101, 235; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 18; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 99, 198; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 140, 149, 212, 295; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 90, 200 **He wanted a drink, and nearly rose to pour himself a whiskey, just to take off the edge. But that was a weakness - drinking because you wanted to blunt the edge. Hadn't he proved every day, every bloody day of the life he'd been given that he wouldn't be weak? He didn't get the whiskey.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 131 **Roarke wasn't a man to drink himself drunk.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 195 *In Naked in Death, he said (at one point) that he slept about five hours.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 46 He sleeps very little.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 242 **Numerous mentions of Roarke looking tired, when he almost never looks tired.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 178, 270; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 81; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 202; ''New York to Dallas'', Chapter 19. *Roarke was energized by space travel.Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 7 *Roarke is very fond of tropical flavors.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 148 *When he held Bella Eve: He'd once diffused a bomb with seconds to spare, and had felt less panic.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 168 *The DeSalvo and Santini criminal families have learned to give Roarke a wide berth.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 207 *Eve guessed that Roarke would have Summerset in charge on his business interests when he died as he'd trust Summerset enough to juggle all the balls and keep them in the air. Roarke said he would trust Eve but wouldn't expect her to set aside her own balls to juggle his.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 150 *Roarke spoke with Peabody's mother about making Charles and Louise a tea set for their wedding gift—pot, cups, saucers, etc.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 209 'Other pages about Roarke' * Roarke/Criminal History * Roarke Industries and Roarke Enterprises ** Roarke Entertainment ** The Roarke Palace Hotel * Roarke's Mansion YANNIs Murder *In Naked in Death, Roarke said to Eve, "But whatever my crimes, and they are undoubtedly legion, they don't include murder."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 104 **He hunted down, tortured, and murdered the six men responsible for Marlena's murder. In Immortal in Death, Roarke said, "I hunted down the men who had done it, and I killed them, in as slow and as painful a method as I could devise."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 90, 91 More details are provided in Vengeance in Death.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 121 (See also Roarke's Murders) History with Summerset **According to Immortal in Death, Roarke said he hooked up with Summerset and Marlena who ran confidence games (superbly); short cons for the most part, while Roarke did something similar but enjoyed more variety (he would have known them since he was about nine years old if he had actually been fifteen instead of sixteen). His father was still alive when he knew Summerset, and Roarke found Summerset quite brilliant; they learned a lot from one another. After Roarke's father beat him (broken ribs, concussion, fractured shoulder), Summerset found and took Roarke in and cared for him. They became partners after Patrick Roarke was killed.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 89, 90 **In Origin in Death, Roarke said that after Summerset took him in, he got fed and got to sleep in a bed. By the time he was able to think clearly, get out of bed, he was over his shock at his luck. Roarke considered that Summerset might be a mark, which he disabused him of the first time Roarke tried to pick his pocket.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 107, 108 ***Slight discrepancy in Roarke's history and/or perception of Summerset. Unless Roarke had known and worked with (and learned and taught) Summerset for years and still considered him a potential mark after he was taken in by him. (return to section) Roarke's Items of Interest Not, technically, YANNIs but oddities or curious items of interest: Parentage *In Naked in Death, Eve accesses Roarke's personal data and finds his parents listed as 'unknown'.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 19 According to Portrait in Death, Patrick Roarke buried the birth record.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 153 However ... **Katherine Farrell,Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 253, 260 Douglas Skinner (including Interpol and local Irish police),Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 39, 43 Moira O'BannionPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 106, 112 and the teenager in Dublin all knew Patrick Roarke was Roarke's father.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 263 **According to Divided in Death, "Officially, Meg Roarke was listed as his mother to Patrick." Files on Patrick existed with the HSO, Interpol, the Global Intelligence Council, and other covert organizations.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 106 ***It is understood the the NYPSD does not have the best equipment and, on occasion, Cop Central has missed some things. But it is, perhaps, curious and therefore an oddity/item of interest that all of these people and organizations (foreign and domestic) know that Patrick is Roarke's father but not the NYPSD. Roarke Palace Hotel *Roarke has a master code (and/or key card) to get into his various properties that has been used throughout the series. It may be odd that he did not have a master code to get into Suite 606 of the Roarke Palace hotel and had to break in with his burglary tools in Ritual in Death. Later, he pulled out his master to open 606 when he arrived with Isis.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 61 References Roarke Roarke Roarke Roarke Roarke Category:Roarke